


Unfinished

by hancubus



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream Smp, Gen, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Ghostbur, How Do I Tag, Memories, Minecraft, No Beta, Philza is Dadza, Pogtopia, Sleepy bois are family, Techno reminisces, Techno wants peace, We Die Like Men, brothers Wilbur Soot & Dave |Technoblade, l'manburg, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:26:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29394042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hancubus/pseuds/hancubus
Summary: Techno goes on a trip to Pogtopia
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Kudos: 8





	Unfinished

**Author's Note:**

> idk but i'm really feeling motivated these days so here ya go!

Techno stood on the steps of Pogtopia, the stairs twisting and turning. The ravine-made-home by Wilbur and Tommy. The memories of the revolution danced in the corner of his mind. It never seems to leave. It was a great war, full of talented people. It entertained Techno for a while. But now, he retired from bringing chaos into others. He decided he should change for the better, to no longer push anarchy. Those fools believe their government will save them from doom, but in reality it will only drag them down. But Techno decided to leave them be, whatever happens to them, doesn’t concern him anymore. In short, he is out. 

Techno carefully climbed the dangerous twists and turns of the Pogtopia stairs, the walls full of buttons and the ravine no longer bright. His potato farm now empty, the ground dry and the potatoes left to rot in the chest. The nether portal is broken, but can be lit up using a flint and steel. The used to be noisy and full of chatter ravine is now empty, dark, _cold_. It reminds him of Ghostbur. His ghost friend contacted him now and then, asking about his travels and his explorations. He surely is an inquisitive one. Once you start talking, he will never stop talking. But it comforted Technoblade in a way. At least he got his brother back, right? 

His ghost was there but he was different, or maybe it was still him, just the persona he chose to hide. Perhaps Ghostbur is the child in Wilbur now personified. He would hum songs now and then, he would make music and brew potions in his sewer, still the same even in death. Techno would often see Ghostbur with his sheep. He had called it friend, it was silly, but it was cute. Techno couldn’t hurt Ghostbur at all. Not because he is a ghost but because he is his brother. Techno doesn’t want to see Ghostbur get hurt. But what can he do? People get hurt all the time. 

_“It hurts! I hear voices! I-- make them stop!”_

Ghostbur would complain to him now and then, maybe he got the voices too. Maybe it was what urged him to blow up L’amnburg. But L’manburg deserved it anyway. It was better this way. Techno swore that if Ghostbur hadn’t been dead, he would’ve been crazy. Alivebur is insane. Out of his mind. Maybe it was the voices or maybe it was just for his entertainment, Techno isn’t sure. 

When Ghostbur showed up to his place after the revolution, he doesn’t know what to think or what to do. Is it okay to cry? To be angry? To be sad? He chose none of those. He kept himself away from his dead brother. But the ghost clung to him until he gave up. Ghostbur is persistent, kinda like the old Wilbur. 

_“I wonder what Alivebur is like. People don’t tell me much about him, but Tommy told me was nice.” Techno could feel his heart twist after he heard that. How can he tel Ghostbur the truth? He would be upset, he would feel betrayed._

_“Alivebur was great, Ghostbur.”_

He doesn’t like lying to Ghostbur, the guilt eats him every time. But what the others don’t know is that Ghostbur knows more than what he told them. He remembers the explosions, the yells, the distant sound of fireworks, the withers… and Philza…

 _“BUT YOU’RE MY SON!”_

Phil’s voice cracked. But he killed Alivebur anyway, and Ghostbur was thankful for that. Alivebur was a horrible person, but he doesn’t understand why Tommy and Techno tells him he was nice. He felt grateful there are people looking out for him, Philza, Tommy, Techno, even Dream. The man did nothing but horrible things to him and his family, but still, Dream didn’t dare lay a finger on Ghostbur.

Techno had heard the song numerous times before. Wilbur and Tommy used to hum the tune, even when working or when sitting. It was like they were singing it unconsciously. Techno had learned the lyrics after a few weeks. He had seen it on the button room, scribbled on the walls with dark chalk, the words overlapped each other and the penmanship messy. It wasn’t like Wilbur. He had the most neat penmanship out of all of them. He always kept his rooms clean and organized, they never realized it was one of the signs of his insanity. Techno could have helped him, Niki could have helped him, anyone would help him. But it was too late. He’s gone now. 

**And I heard there was a special place**

Techno knows the song by heart. It isn’t a surprise. 

**Where men could go and emancipate**

They had started their a nation on their own. Techno is proud of them and their achievements. Wilbur had come a long way, Tommy too, maturing slightly, finally facing his problems maturely and not by his childish acts. He slightly grew taller and his voice is deeper too. The child no longer impulsive, thinking before acting out. 

**The brutality and tyranny of our rulers**

Techno came to a halt. Surveying the dark walls of Pogtopia. It won’t hurt to start anew. Make another place he could call home. No more wars, no more battles. Keep his family away from political wars and conflict. Maybe he could even start a potato farm with Ghostbur. 

**My L’manburg, My L’manburg**

Techno continued the climb. Taking each step with caution as the voice of his dead brother bounced on the walls of the deserted place they once called home. Was it really Ghostbur or is Techno just imagining it? Techno isn’t sure but he says nothing, letting the voice finish the song. 

**My L’manburg**

Once all of this madness ends, he can finally come back to L’manburg, not because he wants to but because it was Tommy and Ghostbur’s home. A nation they made for themselves. And maybe, just maybe, Ghostbur can finish his unfinished symphony. 

**My L’manburg**


End file.
